tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Colette Brodie
Created April 9, 2014 History :An active traveler, lover of monster movies and all things strange or unnatural, nineteen-year-old Colette Brodie once found herself headed for the forests of Scotland after hearing of an unusual creature living there. It supposedly had been transforming passerbys into human-monster hybrid creatures for reasons unknown. The area affected by this had been closed off to the public and put under the supervision of scientists, tasked with researching these creatures and finding a way to stop them from escaping and harming other people. Despite efforts to keep the public out of the matter, Colette had a few connections there. Having traveled around Europe before, she knew people who knew just the spot to sneak past the watchful eye of surveillance into the great forest. :With her friend’s help, Colette managed to get in. She searched around for these creatures, but came up empty. Instead, she got caught up by a scientist named Moira Gray, who was more upset about her endangering herself than about the trespassing. Before anyone could react, however, the hybrid creatures did appear, and they attempted to attack the duo and any other people in the enclosed area. The scientific encampment and its residents became occupied with fighting back against the creatures, leaving Colette under Moira’s supervision. Unfortunately, their protection began to wear out. :Despite it not being entirely complete, Moira mentioned that she’d been in a sect of the encampment trying to find a way to counter the creatures, using genetic material from an endangered species in the area because of its abilities. However, he would need a human subject, and if successful, the subject would be able to defeat these creatures and return them to their human state. Not quite having time to think it over, Colette agreed to be the test subject and let the scientist transform her into a Mew. :Because of its lack of finalization, she was unable to do as much damage as Moira had hoped, though she managed to drive off the creatures with her strength. Unfortunately, in the ruckus, there was a break in the encampment’s fences that allowed the creatures and their commander to escape their entrapment, and they set off to continue growing in number. :Colette soon learned that this creature she’d heard of was actually an alien that had almost vampiric traits in which she could transmit her genetic DNA into a living host to mutate and control it, and that her victims could be rescued and the process reversed. The idea of creating this biological Mew Weapon was to not only counter the creatures, but to defeat its leader and restore the humans back to their original selves. Colette was promised improvements on her form if she was willing to work to achieve this goal. She agreed without hesitation and was given the alias Mew Selma—she did love monsters, after all. About :Enjoying punk culture, travelling and horror-monster movies, Colette is a rebellious youth. She will only listen to her superiors in the case that they treat her with respect first and show they are worthy of her trust. She is considerably sarcastic and carries herself with great confidence in what she does. Despite being physically tough and mentally proud, Colette is still prone to a number of psychological problems. However, she makes it a point to avoid showing her "weaknesses" in the presence of others, wanting to keep a more positive image of herself and willing to push aside her feelings when necessary if for the sake of saving face. Despite being particularly rambunctious, Colette is very kind and protective of those she cares for. Unfortunately, she displays headstrong behavior and can be feverishly cocky to a fault. Mew Form :Mew Selma’s abilities were limited in her first transformation since the project was incomplete. But as time passed she received new upgrades to enhance both her genetic fusion with the DNA of the Scottish Wildcat, allowing her to inherit more of its characteristics, and her Mew form’s energy capacity. She received two upgrades as a Mew before reaching her peak strength, both of which altered her form's colors—These upgrades became her Jubilee form and Rogue Form Regular Form :In her normal form, Mew Selma was primarily reliant on physical attributes. Her strength and senses were heightened, though that was about it. She had her weapon, the Whisp Bells, though they were not very powerful and only served as tools for aiding in her physical attack and attributes. Another downside is that she quickly tires in this form in comparison to the other two. Jubilee Form :In her jubilee form, Mew Selma obtains more catlike characteristics aside from her strength becoming more agile. She also obtains the use of her whisp bells that allow her to bring out the form's previously unnamed and unusable element, air. Her stamina increases as well. Rogue Form :Acting almost as a sort of berserk-type form, Mew Selma’s rogue form, and her final, allows her to aggressively and quickly attack the enemy with little to no repercussions. She also obtains her attack, Ribbon Screaming Whisp, in which both parts of the Whisp Bells are put together to create a powerful gust of sound and wind. Mew Selma also uses her weapon to punch, typically adding air pressure to her jabs for an even stronger hit. Moira Gray :Moira is a kind-hearted scientist of 24 years, but still willing to fight for herself and speak her mind when she needs to. She is considerably understanding of others and respects everyone when she knows she must. However, Moira is very determined, and because she is surrounded mostly by male peers, she is seen as pushy and not typically taken seriously—but this never deters her and in fact makes her strive to show up her peers, a trait that her Mew accomplice completely admires. :Moira is the only person Colette ends up even remotely relating to, as in her instance, the other scientists and pretty much anyone else who encountered her treated the youth as a sort of valuable object as opposed to a person. In Moira’s case, many people didn’t take her seriously because of her appearance, and so the two found common ground in order to connect with. :In their first encounters, they did not entirely get along easily, but they did treat each other with more respect than they received from others. They soon became close friends, and Colette ended up only respectful to Moira. Despite this, they still get into arguments and tend to have enormous personality conflicts that lead to dilemmas in their work, but the duo overall enjoy each other’s company greatly. Gallery Gift art by Sylandella on Deviantart. Element icons by me Mew Selma (Normal) By Syllandela.png|Normal form Mew Selma (Jubilee) By Syllandela.png|Jubilee form Mew Selma (Rogue) By Syllandela.png|Rogue form Song + Sound (AnnikaDoll).png Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Purple Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Physical